


Countdown

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Lemon, Loyalty, One Shot, POV Mike, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, fue el mismo en que tomó la decisión de que solo serían amigos. Era realista y conocía a Mike: no era el tipo de chico que se fijaría en alguien como ella y se le veía con una cada noche. Nanaba quería algo más, algo que estaba segura que él no buscaba. Al menos no con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartWithFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/gifts).



> Escrito para la convocatoria del amigo invisible del grupo de rol en twitter "Shingeki no Logic Fake." Se lo dedico a mi amiga invisible, HeartWithFire. ¡Un mikenana con lemon! El lemon no es de mucha calidad pero espero que te guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

_Veinte horas_. Ese era el tiempo que quedaba para la próxima expedición. Parecía mucho, pero no era nada teniendo en cuenta que llevaba contando las horas desde que el comandante hizo el anuncio, una semana atrás. No podía evitarlo. Y conforme se acercaba el momento, era peor. Los nervios previos a la expedición… Parecía que nunca iba a superar esa incómoda sensación que se instalaba en su estómago y le hormigueaba en el pecho. No encontraba manera de tranquilizarse: había probado con infusiones, con todas las técnicas de relajación que conocía, pero nada funcionaba. Los veteranos decían que si aguantaba en la Legión lo suficiente se acabaría acostumbrando, pero no veía cuándo llegaría ese día. Iba camino de su cuarta expedición y aún contaba las horas como si el reloj corriera en su contra en una cuenta atrás que marcaba su descenso hacia la tumba.

Por eso se había pasado toda la mañana memorizando el mapa que los capitanes les habían dado para que tuvieran claro el terreno que iban a recorrer. Se lo sabía tan bien que si cerraba los ojos podía verlo en su cabeza, pero seguía estudiándolo. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo. Por lo tanto, casi agradeció que uno de sus superiores le encargase repartir unos informes sobre la misión entre sus compañeros.

Tomando la pila de documentos, Nanaba comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del cuartel en busca de los demás soldados. No era un gran consuelo, pero se animó un poco al ver que la mayoría de ellos también trataban de distraerse de diferentes formas. Unos charlaban, otros tomaban café o jugaban a las cartas, algunos de ellos también repasaban los planes como ella y unos pocos paseaban por los alrededores aprovechando las últimas horas de luz.

Ya había repartido todos los informes. Solo le faltaba una persona, su compañero Mike Zakarius. No había conseguido encontrarle por ninguna parte; pensó que estaría con Erwin Smith, su amigo del alma, pero ni siquiera él lo había visto. No estaba en su cuarto cuando llamó, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era entrar un momento para dejarle los documentos. No se enteraría y sería como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

De algún modo lo prefería así. No se llevaban mal sino todo lo contrario: podría decir que era el mejor amigo que tenía. Aunque los dos eran de pocas palabras, podían charlar de cualquier cosa. Simplemente disfrutaban de pasar tiempo juntos incluso haciendo lo más sencillo, como limpiar los equipos, cocinar o hacer la colada. Se alegraba muchísimo de haber encontrado a alguien como él en el ejército; hacía que sus días fueran un poco menos apagados y más brillantes. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su relación fuera mucho más allá de eso. No podía evitarlo; desde que estaba en la academia se había fijado en ese soldado que parecía decir las cosas con miradas más que con palabras. Al principio pensaba que sería un capricho tonto de adolescente, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que, lejos de desvanecerse, sus sentimientos se habían hecho más fuertes. El día que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, fue el mismo en que tomó la decisión de que solo serían amigos. Era realista y conocía a Mike: no era el tipo de chico que se fijaría en alguien como ella, siempre salía con chicas guapas y se le veía con una cada noche. Aunque pudiera intentarlo y conseguir que le hiciera caso, ella no quería eso. Quería algo más, algo que estaba segura que él no buscaba. Al menos no con ella. Si bien Mike parecía haberse centrado ahora en su carrera militar, su determinación permanecía intacta. Por más que le doliera, serían solo amigos. Era mejor eso que perderle.

Y en ese momento, con los nervios previos a la expedición, se encontraba un poco baja de ánimo y dando vueltas a todo aquello, por lo que no se sentía con muchas fuerzas para mantener su fachada. Por eso prefería dejarle los informes en el cuarto y seguir a lo suyo.

Llegó ante su puerta y llamó, por si acaso hubiera vuelto. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que empujó la puerta para entrar. Y dio gracias por haberlo hecho suavemente y asomándose primero. Porque Mike sí que estaba adentro, pero no estaba solo. De hecho estaba muy bien acompañado, al parecer. Nanaba conocía de vista a la chica castaña que en ese momento se encontraba encima de Mike, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, con su cuerpo en un vaivén ascendente y descendente; totalmente desnudos ambos. Cerró la puerta en un acto reflejo teniendo el buen tino de no dar un portazo; lo último que quería era que se percataran de su presencia. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, alterada por lo que acababa de presenciar y un poco acalorada también.

Claramente esa era una forma como cualquier otra de evadir las tensiones previas a la expedición, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza. De todas formas no es como que fuera a seguir su ejemplo. No por miedo o vergüenza, simplemente aún no había encontrado a nadie con quien compartir ese grado de intimidad. No había persona en quien confiara lo suficiente para destaparse de esa manera. Mike y ella se parecían en algunas cosas, pero no en ese aspecto. No lo había juzgado nunca por estar con tantas chicas; cada uno hacía lo que quería con su vida y con su cuerpo. Sabía que les dejaba las cosas claras para que no hubiera malentendidos ni hacerles daño, además era su decisión y debía respetarla.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar la escena que acababa de presenciar. Dejó los documentos en el suelo, delante de la puerta, para que Mike pudiera verlos cuando saliese. Miró por la ventana del pasillo: el sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte. Diecinueve horas. Todavía le daba tiempo a repasar el mapa unas cuantas veces más.

* * *

Había sobrevivido, un día más. Una batalla más. Una expedición más.

 _Siete horas_ , pensó para sus adentros. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían vuelto a casa. Seguían vivos, aunque en su caso por muy poco. Si no fuera por Mike... La había sacado de la boca de un titán, prácticamente, llevándose una fea herida en la espalda de paso. Por suerte no era nada grave, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable y agradecida a partes iguales. Por eso, había decidido algo. Dejaría de contar hacia atrás para contar hacia delante. Regresar con vida de una misión era como volver a nacer. Había visto caer a demasiados compañeros y amigos en poco tiempo como para no sentirse así.

Necesitaba una buena ducha. Preparó un pequeño canastillo con jabón y ropa limpia antes de encaminarse a los aseos. Eran comunitarios, por eso hombres y mujeres tenían turnos para utilizarlos, unos turnos que se cumplían a rajatabla si no querían incurrir en la ira de sus superiores. Nanaba no solía respetarlos, sino que prefería ducharse en la intimidad cuando todo el mundo hubiera terminado. Se sentía un poco incómoda cuando comparaba su cuerpo con el de sus compañeras, y no pensaba darles la oportunidad de incurrir en ningún tipo de burlas. No desconfiaba de ellas, pero ya lo había pasado mal por eso en el pasado y solo buscaba protegerse.

Llegó a los baños vacíos, dejó la canasta a un lado y se quitó la ropa, encantada con la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel. Entonces se le vino a la mente la escena que había presenciado en el cuarto de Mike antes de la expedición. Se había vuelto a encontrar con la chica por los pasillos y la había reconocido. Era preciosa: alta, con una melena castaña espesa y rizada, una figura perfecta, curvas en las caderas y unos pechos que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo, sin poder evitar desanimarse. Estaba claro que Mike nunca querría acostarse con alguien como ella. Era alta, sí, pero no tenía un cuerpo tan bonito: llevaba el pelo corto como un chico, estaba demasiado delgada, apenas tenía curvas ni pecho y siempre tenía la piel llena de arañazos y cortes debido al exhaustivo entrenamiento al que ella misma se sometía, aparte de las sesiones obligatorias.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, salió de debajo del agua y se agachó junto a la canastilla para tomar el jabón. No había cerrado el grifo, por lo que no escuchó abrirse la puerta de los aseos. Y por tanto no vio a la persona que había decidido, como ella, saltarse los turnos de las duchas hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dio gracias por estar arrodillada y que Mike solo la hubiera visto parcialmente desnuda, pues era él quien había entrado. Aquello era, de lejos, lo más vergonzoso que había vivido jamás. Estaba tan impactada que no se le ocurría cómo reaccionar. Y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero al menos acertó a disculparse.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Nana, lo siento muchísimo! No pensé que estarías aquí, no pensé que habría alguien, los turnos terminaron hace horas… - expuso con mucho nerviosismo.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se giró levemente, bajando la cabeza para clavar la mirada en el suelo. Al hacerlo, Nanaba se fijó en la herida que le cruzaba la espalda desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el centro de la misma.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La herida. ¿Te duele mucho?

Él se tomó un momento para ubicar sus pensamientos en el lugar correcto antes de responder. Todavía estaba demasiado impresionado. Debía estar pasándolo fatal por aquella incómoda situación y aun así lo primero que se le ocurría era preocuparse por él. Era la persona más buena que había conocido.

\- No, no es nada – mintió – Es un precio muy pequeño a pagar por salvarte.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no uno confortable como el que siempre había entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, que no necesitaba ser llenado con palabras vacías y vanas por el simple hecho de decir algo; este silencio era tenso, opresivo, incómodo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo resolver el malentendido o simplemente no se decidían a ser el primero en dar el paso para salir de aquella situación.

\- Eh… Yo…

\- Sí, claro, perdona. Saldré para que puedas terminar.

Ella lo miró agradecida, aunque sabía que le iba a costar verle a la cara durante unos días después de eso. Desde luego no era así como hubiera querido que la viera desnuda, pero ya no había remedio. Había sido un error. Lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiera pasado y olvidarse del asunto.

Clavó los ojos una vez más en la herida de su espalda. Él giró la esquina para salir de la zona de las duchas pero justo antes de abandonar la estancia, se detuvo. Un aroma sutil, tenue, llegó hasta su nariz. Su desarrollado olfato lo reconoció al punto: ya lo había percibido antes, una vez. La primera vez que había hablado con Nanaba. Y cuando estaba con ella siempre le parecía tener reminiscencias de aquel aroma, pero nunca había estado seguro.

Hasta ese momento. Ahora lo tenía muy claro. Por eso volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrándose a una Nanaba que esta vez sí hizo amago por taparse.

\- ¡Mike!

No se detuvo. Se situó frente a ella, le tomó con delicadeza los brazos con los que se cubría el pecho y los retiró para contemplarla, esta vez a propósito. Ella se dejó. La tomó de las manos sin despegar la vista de sus ojos azules y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Su beso fue correspondido, con inexperiencia pero no con menos voluntad.

A ese primer beso siguieron muchos otros. Le soltó las manos para enredar los dedos en su pelo y agarrar con firmeza su cintura. No tenía el talle esbelto como muchas otras mujeres, pero le daba igual. Eso era lo que menos le importaba.

No así a ella. Era maravilloso, como si por fin se hubiera cumplido lo que tanto deseaba, entre besos húmedos y caricias resbaladizas bajo el agua de la ducha. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse engañar por su inconsciente. Si se detenía ahora era probable que su amistad con Mike ya nunca volviera a ser la misma. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser así. No sabía qué milagro lo había conducido hasta ella de esa forma, pero ninguno de los dos quería en realidad lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y tenía que hacérselo ver.

No fue capaz. Era realista, coherente y sabía mantener sus emociones bajo control. Pero también era mujer. Y su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo escultural del hombre que tenía delante, que ahora mismo terminaba de desvestirse. Se preguntó si la temperatura habría subido varios grados allí dentro, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía mucho calor. Le costaba pensar con claridad. Y un cosquilleo bajo el vientre que nunca había experimentado iba aumentando en intensidad cada vez que los dedos de Mike acariciaban algún punto especialmente sensible de su anatomía, produciendo una sensación muy agradable.

No quería quedarse atrás. Se atrevió a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, con mucho cuidado de no acercarse a la herida de la espalda. Se atrevió a tocar en lugares que nunca pensó que estarían a su alcance: primero por su pecho, después por su abdomen, por último entre las piernas. Emitiendo un jadeo ronco, Mike colocó una mano sobre la suya y fue guiándola en lo que tenía que hacer, enseñándola. Todas las chicas con las que había estado creían saber lo que quería; a veces acertaban, pero era infinitamente mejor que ella quisiera aprender lo que le gustaba. Se compenetraban tan bien como a la hora de pelear.

Cuando le pareció que podía dejar que lo hiciera sola, se concentró exclusivamente en ella. Hundió la nariz en su pelo mojado, aspirando su aroma a lavanda. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no lo notase antes? Era tan evidente que podía dejarse embargar por él. La besó en los labios, en la mejilla, en el cuello. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, el efecto que producían las caricias en sus pechos en el vaivén de los movimientos de ella, acrecentando su propio placer. Era una sensación indescriptible, una afinidad impresionante. Algo que le llenaba mucho más que el simple sexo ocasional.

Nanaba no podía explicar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Y cuando los dedos de Mike se deslizaron en su interior, la voz racional de su conciencia se apagó para permitirle solamente disfrutar. No es que nunca le hubieran tocado ahí, ella misma lo había hecho, pero era completamente diferente. Intentó no desconcentrarse de su tarea porque no quería decepcionarle, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que eso no era suficiente, para ninguno de los dos. Querían más. Necesitaban más.

Se miraron. El agua se les deslizaba por la piel mezclada con el sudor.

\- Nana, agárrate a mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué…?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, la había alzado de la cintura, elevándola hasta que quedaron pegados. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió al tensarse los músculos de la espalda, pero le dio igual. Ella enredó las piernas en sus caderas de forma instintiva. Pegó su frente a la suya, la tomó de la cintura, la acercó aún más a su cuerpo y se introdujo dentro de ella. Después esperó. Nanaba se agarró con más fuerza a él y tuvo que suponer que le dolía; no era tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta de que era virgen. Pasado más o menos un minuto, le habló.

\- Nana, si…

\- No – le regaló una sonrisa – Enséñame cómo.

No les hizo falta más. Igual que antes, le indicó cómo podía hacerlo, la dejó que experimentara los movimientos con las caderas hasta encontrar aquello que le gustaba. No tardó en hacerlo. La sujetó entre sus brazos mientras se entregaban a la pasión sin importarles nada más. Ya no parecía una jovencita inocente e inexperta: aprendía rápido y sabía lo que quería. Tal y como era ella en todos los aspectos. Y por eso le gustaba. Le encantó ver cómo alcanzaba el orgasmo mientras gemía su nombre sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Y se preguntó cómo había tardado tanto en ver que era eso lo único que quería.

Cuando terminaron, la dejó en el suelo. El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo. Nanaba cerró el grifo y alcanzó su toalla, cubriéndose el cuerpo entero; él hizo lo propio y enrolló la suya alrededor de la cintura. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Evitaba su mirada y parecía deseosa de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Allí estaban, no habían tardado nada en presentarse. Los remordimientos. Esa voz de su conciencia a la que no había hecho caso y ahora se presentaba con más fuerza, diciéndole que se había equivocado, que lo había echado todo a perder. Nanaba exhaló un profundo suspiro. Puestos a arruinar su amistad, quería hacerlo con todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué? - él se la quedó mirando - ¿Por curiosidad? ¿Porque sería fácil? O, al contrario ¿porque sería un reto?

\- No te entiendo.

\- He visto a las chicas con las que sales. Son todas tan guapas, tan… - buscó la palabra - Femeninas. No soy tu tipo de chica, así que me pregunto por qué ha pasado esto. No quería ser una más en la lista - murmuró, apenada, aferrando con fuerza el borde de la toalla.

\- No hay ninguna lista, Nana. Ya no - dijo Mike, comprendiendo - Puedo pasar un buen rato con cualquiera, pero ninguna puede ofrecerme lo que me das tú. No me importa que no seas como ellas, ya eres perfecta así. Eres mi amiga y… y… me gustas, tanto que solo quiero hacer esto contigo.

En respuesta, Nanaba sonrió. Aquello era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

\- Vaya. Todos estos meses saltándome los turnos de las duchas para que las otras chicas no se rieran de mí y ahora viene el chico de mis sueños a decirme todo lo contrario - dijo en tono divertido, pero sus palabras iban en parte en serio. Esa noche Mike le había enseñado muchas cosas.

\- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte - aseguró Mike antes de estrecharla contra su pecho en un cercano abrazo.

No duraron mucho compartiendo ese momento. Desde fuera de los aseos les llegó una voz potente, furiosa y de repente fueron conscientes del tiempo que llevaban allí. Era su comandante. Se separaron, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose y se echaron a reír en voz baja sin poder evitarlo. No era así como Mike había pensado en terminar la noche, pero una vez a salvo en la intimidad de su cuarto, su cabeza comenzó a trazar planes. Tendría que pensar mejores formas de saltarse los turnos de las duchas con Nanaba a partir de ahora.


End file.
